Laurence Nelson
|alias = CENTINELS Commander/Wonder-Red (Emeritus)/Pompadour Paragon (Emeritus)/ Wonder-Captain/Unwavering Veteran (Wonder-Captain) |age = 56 (Wonder-Captain), 36 (Wonder-Red) |number = 104 (Emeritus), 106 (Wonder-Captain) |race = Human |status = Alive |gender = Male |weight = 72kg (Wonder-Red), 64kg (Wonder-Captain) |size = 178cm (Wonder-Red) |alignment = CENTINELS |origin = England |assignment = Las Vegas (Emeritus)/CENTINELS (present) |relative = Unknown |occupation = CENTINELS Commander/Wonderful One (formerly)/English Gentleman (Emeritus) |hobby = Theatre |weapon = Captain Drill (Emeritus/Wonder-Captain) ; |actor = English: Gideon Emery Japanese: Yasuhiro Mamiya }} Laurence Nelson was one of the main characters in The Wonderful 101. He was the commander of the CENTINELS Planetary Secret Service, but he secretly unveiled himself as the original Wonder-Red, though he was playable in Operation 006 and a secret, playable character. Nelson had another secret and playable ego, known as Wonder-Captain. Personality and traits Nelson was the commander of the CENTINELS’ Blossom City field office. Skilled at ship combat, Nelson piloted the CENTINELS’ state of the art warship, the Virgin Victory. He was a tested general who won countless battles with his sharp instincts and precise judgment. His ability with winning battles won not only the utmost of trust from his superiors, but also the unwavering respect of those who followed him. 20 years ago, during Earth Defense War II, he fought on the front lines as a Wonderful One, leading the Earth Federation Army to victory. Through this experience, he understood the harsh missions that the current team must face and watched over the Wonderful Ones with a stern, but kind stance. A devoted lover of tea, the figure of Nelson with a teacup in his hand, regardless of how dire that the situation may be was a picture of reassurance and hope for the team. During missions, he issued the orders to the members from inside the flagship called the Virgin Victory. When he was young, he was a dyed-in-the-wool fighter himself and it was even said that he was such a hot-blooded and impulsive soldier that he dove into enemy territory straight away. However, now that he was more experienced and faced death numerous times, more often than not, it was he who chided the more foolhardy members of the team. Even Wonder-Blue, the most reckless of the bunch was easily shut up when in Nelson’s intimidating presence. As the original Wonder-Red, his Unite Morph was the Unite Drill, a short-ranged, but potent Unite Morph that could deliver multiple hits with a single strike. Quotes Pause Quotes Operation 000 * "The mission comes first, get back to it!" Operation 001 * "Get back here this instant! The world depends on you!" Operation 002 * "Pausing this game is not what I'd consider "Wonderful"!" Operation 005 * "If you're getting a drink, I take mine neat, with a hint of lemon." Operation 006 * "So is this a repeat of Operation 1 or Operation 2?" Operation 009 * "You're not supposed to text while driving, nor while controlling Earth's last chance to stop an alien invasion." Trophy Quotes Gold Trophy * "Well Done Team!" Silver Trophy * "Could've been better." Bronze Trophy * "I expect more of you team!" Trivia *In some QTE fails, if the player fails to draw on the WiiU GamePad (or with the right stick) to perform Unite Morphs during a QTE, you can see Commander Nelson sipping tea, and seeing an error image on the monitor, causing him to spurt and choke out his drink and accidentally burn his hand by his tea. This QTE failure is repeated several times throughout the game and starts showing up in Operation 002. *Commander Nelson resembles Captain Blue from the Viewtiful Joe games and serves a similar role, being the predecessor of the main protagonist. *If Commander Nelson's eyes are shadowed, then he may be the first and only character with an eye color that is indeterminate. However, Nelson's eyes are capable and revealed when he talks about Will's past, and one is also shown right before the final QTE. *If the game is paused with the + and - buttons or the pause button on the GamePad touch screen, Neslon will, through the GamePad, scold the player. *When the player completes a level and gets a trophy, Nelson will say something based on what trophy the player gets. Gallery Wonder-Red Emertius Unmasked.jpg|Wonder-Red Emertius (Unmasked) Category:Characters Category:The Wonderful 101 Category:Browse Category:Heroes Category:The Wonderful Ones